


Приручая дикого зверя

by Nickytheimp



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nothing Personal - Only Sex, Prison Sex, Toulon Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Вальжана нет иллюзий — на это совместное безумие их толкает не симпатия или взаимное влечение, а болезненная нужда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приручая дикого зверя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Valvert на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015.
> 
> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5211848

В Тулоне ты или подчиняешься, или подставляешь спину под плеть. Это главное правило, которое тюремщики с первых дней вбивают в головы заключенным. За долгие одиннадцать лет Вальжан выучил его, хотя уроки давались тяжело — их следы до конца дней зарубцевались на его теле, впились в кожу, впитались в кровь и плоть. Подчиняйся, или будет хуже.

Вальжан подчиняется, когда его ведут по незнакомому пустынному коридору — воздух здесь сырой и затхлый, а стены сочатся влагой, словно кровоточащие стигматы. Он подчиняется, когда, отперев рассохшуюся дубовую дверь, его толкают внутрь темной комнаты без окон. Он подчиняется и настороженно слушает, как снова поворачивают ключ в проржавевшем замке, запирая дверь изнутри. Его тело обращается в чувство, по коже пробегает электрический ток, и кажется, что даже холодный осенний воздух замирает в тяжелом ожидании.

Холод от старых сырых стен просачивается сквозь холщовую тюремную робу, пробирает до костей, но Вальжан смиренно стоит на месте, не подавая вида. Он инстинктивно ждет удара дубинки или звонкого щелчка плети, хотя и знает, что их не последует. Не здесь и не сегодня. Вальжан заслужил свое наказание, и завтра его будет ждать позорный столб в общем дворе и десять ударов плетью. В этом он уверен, как и в том, что рука Жавера будет, как всегда, тверда и неумолима. Вальжан считает до отвращения забавным то, что единственным человеком, в котором он уверен, является этот надменный ревнитель правил.

Его надзиратель стервятником описывает круги вокруг своей неподвижной, закованной в цепи добычи. В неясном свете единственной лампы глаза его поблескивают, как у лихорадочного, и Вальжан чувствует себя ягненком на привязи. Эта мысль, наверное, должна внушать ему страх, но не внушает.

— Снова драка, 24601. Неужели до тебя так туго доходит? Или после работы в доках остается так много лишних сил? — голос Жавера глухим эхом доносится из-за спины.

— Фурье начал драку, я только защищался. А свой разбитый нос он заслужил.

— Не ты здесь решаешь, кто и чего заслуживает, — лениво перебивает голос, уже ближе. В нем слышится раздражение, но оно беззлобное. — Неужто ты возомнил, что чем-то лучше него? А ведь ты такой же бешеный пес, которого нужно держать на цепи.  
Вальжан игнорирует оскорбление — слишком привык он слышать их от тюремщиков. Но, будь они с Жавером на равных, тот бы давно корчился на полу, собирая свои зубы. Эта мысль будоражит разум Вальжана, и он не замечает, как тюремщик приближается почти вплотную. Его неровное дыхание теперь щекочет шею и дразнит теплом.

— Если мне положено наказание... — Вальжан не договаривает, прерывается, когда горячая ладонь скользит под куртку, проводит по продрогшей коже, на несколько мгновений оставляя отпечаток своего тепла.

От касания он замирает, словно пораженный параличом. Каждая мышца его тела напрягается, кричит, требуя действия. Бить, бежать, сражаться. Он слишком привык ждать зла от чужого касания, и уже не способен принимать ласку.

— Позже я решу, что тебе положено, — вторая ладонь ложится на бедро, вскользь задевая пах, и зародившийся было протест застревает в горле Вальжана.

Жавер удовлетворенно хмыкает и сминает его член сквозь ткань — грубо, почти до боли. Его глаза светятся азартом и жадно изучают оскалившееся лицо каторжника. Вальжану нестерпимо хочется разорвать кандалы, наброситься на Жавера, впиться ему в глотку, а может быть, в губы. Но все, что он может, — лишь скалиться и рычать, до боли натягивая тяжелые цепи. Он и правда сейчас как пес.

Холщовые штаны сползают вниз по бедрам, и Вальжан ежится не то от холода, не то от осознания своей наготы. Он думал, что давно разучился чувствовать стеснение. Сколько раз Жавер видел его обнаженным, наблюдая за мытьем или проводя очередной досмотр? И все же он не может подавить дрожь, когда чужая рука мягко обхватывает его потяжелевший член. Это касание слишком интимно, слишком неуместно в тюремных стенах.

— Жан Домкрат... Теперь понимаю.

Ловкие пальцы скользят по всей длине его члена, дразнят чувствительную головку, сминают яички, и с губ Вальжана срывается стон, облаком пара растворяясь в холодном воздухе. Его бедра сами собой подаются вперед, тело требует большего. Он больше не пытается сдерживать себя и отчаянно толкается всем телом в ладонь Жавера, с каждым движением ускоряя темп. В глазах темнеет, в паху разливается огонь, и хочется кричать, но он способен только беззвучно глотать ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Хочешь что-то сказать? — шепчет Жавер в ухо едва слышно.

— Да... я сейчас... Архх!

По телу пробегает судорога, и с хриплым сдавленным стоном Вальжан кончает ему в руку. Ноги подкашиваются, кандалы неожиданно становятся нестерпимо тяжелыми, но упасть ему не дают. Жавер удерживает его за плечи, пока силы не возвращаются в опустошенное тело. На рукаве тюремной куртки остается след собственного семени в форме чужой ладони.

— Завтра на рассвете ты получишь десять ударов за драку. Фурье получит пятнадцать. И не надейся на поблажку.

Тон Жавера снова сухой и отстраненный, лицо — маска холодного безразличия.

Вальжан неуклюже натягивает штаны и, пошатываясь, шаркает к приоткрытой двери. У самого выхода Жавер останавливает его жестом.

— Хоть слово кому-то, и ты больше не узнаешь моей доброты.

 

Они прячутся по темным углам, подсобным комнатам и старым пустым баракам. Жавер, кажется, знает любой потаенный уголок в этой тюрьме и отлично осведомлен, когда там никого нет. Так же хорошо он знает расписание мытья для каторжников и всегда приходит за Вальжаном, только когда тот чист. Самого Вальжана забавляет чистоплюйство тюремщика — среди обитателей бараков никто не придает значения таким вещам. Никого не удивляет и то, что надзиратель время от времени забирает кого-то из заключенных. Здесь не лезут в чужие дела — у каждого хватает своих темных секретов.

У Вальжана нет иллюзий — на это совместное безумие их толкает не симпатия или взаимное влечение. Болезненная животная нужда заставляет их раз за разом порождать этого монстра о двух спинах, вжиматься друг в друга с таким отчаянием, будто от этого зависит жизнь. Их движения грубы и поначалу неуклюжи, в них нет ни капли нежности. Звуки, которые они издают, ничем не похожи на стоны наслаждения — скорее на вскрики диких зверей.

Жавер даже не кричит— он рычит сквозь сцепленные зубы, даже на пике наслаждения пытаясь сохранить контроль над собой. Его раскрасневшееся лицо искажается в причудливых гримасах, глаза плотно зажмуриваются. Вальжан же, напротив, никогда не сдерживается, полностью отдается чувству, подчиняется желанию. Хотя бы в эти короткие мгновения он позволяет себе толику свободы.

Поначалу он берет Жавера грубо, по-звериному, словно вымещая всю злобу, накопившуюся за долгие годы. Со временем, как и любой набирающийся опыта любовник, он начинает искать новое, пробовать ласки. Мог ли он представить, что будет познавать любовную науку в тюремных стенах? С человеком, которого должен презирать?

— Что ты возишься со мной, как с портовой девкой? Мне не нужны твои нежности, — хрипло шипит Жавер, обрывая любую попытку прелюдии.

Вальжан не спорит, он подчиняется — глубже и резче входит в разгоряченное тело, вжимает его в соломенный матрац, царапает ногтями спину и плечи, оставляя на коже алые борозды. Жавер сипло стонет в ответ, подается назад, требуя большего.

— Сильнее... merde... сильнее!

Вальжану хочется смеяться. Ни одна портовая девка не отличается такой жадностью до чужого члена.

Он не знает, почему все происходит именно так. Почему это не он, а Жавер всегда оказывается прижатым к матрацу или холодной стене. Но если его тюремщик так хочет, то кто он такой, чтобы спорить? Всего-то инструмент для удовлетворения чужой нужды. Впрочем, верно и обратное. Они оба — лишь средства друг для друга. И оба достаточно честны, чтобы признать это.

 

Вне этих тайных встреч ничего не меняется — Жавер никак не выделяет Вальжана из понурой массы каторжников, не дает и малейшего повода уличить себя в симпатии к кому-либо. Взгляд его все так же безучастен, даже если и задерживается на Вальжане чуть дольше необходимого. Кара за проступки столь же неизбежна, пусть даже плеть жалит не так неистово, как ранее. Ничего не меняется. Почти.

Временами, лежа на узкой койке в общем бараке, Вальжан думает, насколько же хрупок на самом деле их странный союз. Достаточно одной случайности, неудачно выбранного места, неосторожно оброненного слова, и все раскроется. Их связь порочна, презренна с точки зрения как каторжников, так и надзирателей. Она нарушает все правила по обе стороны решетки. Нередко бывает, что тюремщики, хохоча, словно стая гиен, уволакивают в ночи какого-нибудь беднягу. Иногда, напротив, кто-то из них по неосторожности остается один среди жаждущих расплаты каторжников. Но разве враги могут быть вместе по доброй воле? Разве это не самое гнусное предательство, достойное отвращения? Вальжан не чувствует отвращения. Напротив, их маленькая грязная тайна еще сильнее будоражит кровь.

Иногда он хочет, чтобы другие знали, представляет себе разинутые от удивления рты. «Знаешь, Бреве, я трахаю того gourgane*, которого ты так боишься», «Ему нравится, Кошпай, он сам просит меня об этом». Он метит тело Жавера укусами, жадно впивается в плечи, ключицы, шею. Эти следы ничто по сравнению со шрамами от плетей, но это доказательства. Не для других — для себя.

— Не смей, — останавливает Жавер, когда Вальжан в пылу страсти тянется к его уху. Добропорядочный тюремщик, конечно же, не хочет, чтобы свидетельства их забав были видны всем окружающим. Остальные следы можно скрыть формой.

— Боитесь, что ваши коллеги начнут задавать вопросы? Или что другие каторжники догадаются, зачем вы уводите меня из бараков?

— Если и догадаются, то тебе достанется от своих же, — Жавер разворачивается к нему лицом, во взгляде мелькает испуг. — Знаешь, что они решат? Что это ты подстелился под тюремщика. Жан Домкрат отдался по доброй воле.

— А что будет ждать вас за связь с грязным каторжником? Могут ведь и выгнать с позором.

— Если ты только посмеешь...

— Я никому не скажу и слова, — шепчет Вальжан и жадно целует его, впервые за эти пять месяцев.

 

Когда какой-то молокосос в форме ненадежно закрепляет болт в кандалах, Вальжан видит свой шанс. Он не думает. Он бежит, едва улучает такую возможность. Бежать — это инстинкт, такой же, как дышать или драться. Переплыв канал, отделяющий бараки от суши, он несется прочь от города. Голые ступни сминают молодую траву, легкие вдыхают драгоценную свободу из еще прохладного весеннего воздуха. Он дикий зверь, вырвавшийся из клетки.

Конечно же, его ловят в тот же день, силой заволакивают обратно за тюремные стены. Нескольких ударов дубинкой достаточно, чтобы усмирить зверя, превратить его обратно в послушное вьючное животное.

Вальжана бросают на холодный пол в маленькой темной комнате, лязг цепей эхом отражается от стен. Он здесь уже был когда-то. Кажется, что в прошлой жизни. Лежа на полу, он прислушивается к шагам — кто-то ходит кругами, чеканя шаг. Вальжан не смеет поднять взгляд, потому что знает, чье лицо увидит в свете газовой лампы.

— Знаешь, я должен сказать тебе спасибо, — голос Жавера холоден и спокоен. — В последние месяцы меня терзали сомнения. Безумная мысль закралась в голову и не давала покоя. Я вдруг решил, что подобных тебе и правда можно исправить, превратить обратно в человека.  
Горячая рука грубо хватает его за подбородок, заставляет поднять голову вверх. Частично скрытое в темноте, лицо Жавера может показаться бесстрастным, безразличным, но Вальжан видит рвущийся наружу гнев, судорожной волной проходящий по нему.

— Но ты сегодня доказал, окончательно убедил меня, что это вздор. Что все вы — лишь бешеные псы, которые будут кусать даже руку дающую. Вы не знаете благодарности. Вам не место среди людей. Так что спасибо за то, что развеял мои сомнения.  
Пальцы Вальжана сжимаются в кулаки от бессильной злобы. Он хочет кричать, что Жавер не прав, что он слеп, раз не видит в нем человека. Но слова рассыпаются, умирают где-то в глотке, и он молчит.

Жавер несколько мгновений изучает его взглядом, словно ждет ответа. Так ничего и не дождавшись, он отпирает дубовую дверь и жестом приказывает паре тюремщиков увести Вальжана прочь.

— За попытку побега к твоему сроку добавят еще четыре года. Будь моя воля, я бы оставил тебя гнить здесь до конца дней, — брошенные напоследок слова бьют больнее, чем плеть. Это конец — Вальжан вдруг осознает это в полной мере. Но он ничуть не жалеет о своей отчаянной попытке. Он был свободен, по-настоящему свободен эти несколько часов. Пусть даже ради этой свободы он пожертвовал тем немногим, что имел.

**Author's Note:**

> gourgane — «боб» с провинциального французского. Одно из прозвищ, которые заключенные Тулона давали тюремщикам.


End file.
